


Высшая степень романтики

by fandom Karl Urban 2020 (WTF_Karl_Urban), WN (W_N)



Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Mild Language, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:01:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26104624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Karl_Urban/pseuds/fandom%20Karl%20Urban%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/W_N/pseuds/WN
Relationships: Billy Butcher/Hughie Campbell
Kudos: 19
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Высшая степень романтики

— Тебе надо развеяться, — убедительно говорит Бутчер. — Я знаю отличное место, идём.

И возражения, разумеется, не принимаются.

Они сворачивают с центральной улицы и полчаса петляют по подворотням, пока наконец не останавливаются у неприглядной двери с болтающимся на одном проводе дверным звонком и прибитой рядом табличкой с надписью: «Не беспокоить».

Обстановка внутри под стать той, что снаружи. Это даже не бар и не клуб, а скорее бордель, и он выглядит слишком похожим на тот, «только для суперов», куда Бутчер повёл Хьюи в день их знакомства.

— И часто ты ходишь в подобные заведения? — интересуется Хьюи, когда им удаётся найти незанятый столик.

— Раз в полгода. — Бутчер устраивается на диване, берёт стакан пива и одобрительно щурится, делая первый глоток.

Хьюи не составляет труда подсчитать, что было ровно полгода назад. Именно в тот жуткий день Бутчер пришёл к нему с предложением и показал ему грёбаный суперский клуб.

— Хочешь сказать, это типа в честь годовщины? Что ж, я польщён.

Видимо, вот она, высшая степень романтики от Билли Бутчера. Это по-своему мило, и Хьюи смеётся. К его огромному удивлению, Бутчер смеётся в ответ.

Хьюи не знает, когда их отношения перешли в стадию, собственно, отношений, а не застряли на стадии «мы типа трахаемся». Впрочем, полгода назад даже секс с кем-то, хоть каплю похожим на Бутчера, не привлекал Хьюи ничем и никак. В первый раз это случилось спонтанно после одной из их общих побед. Бутчер был пьян, да и Хьюи не лучше: разве кому-нибудь в здравом уме придёт в голову жадно сосаться на глазах у десятков людей, а потом лапать друг друга в сортире и, будто бы соревнуясь в скорости, резво выпрыгивать из штанов.

Хьюи тогда был абсолютно уверен, что после такого он уже не жилец, но Бутчер не пристрелил его, не воткнул нож между рёбер и доходчиво дал понять, что ему откровенно насрать на мнение незнакомых уёбков, а если они им завидуют, то пусть делают это молча. Сам же он не молчал и продолжал брызгать ядом, выливая ушаты дерьма на Воут и сраных суперов, и, в общем-то, всё было, как прежде. За исключением одного.

Через три дня после первого раза случился второй. Через неделю — третий. Чуть позже — четвёртый, пятый, шестой… Хьюи быстро сбился со счёта.

Изобретательность Бутчера не знала границ. Они трахались на парковке и в зоопарке, в жутком мотеле и в полуразрушенной церкви, под дождём, под водой и под кайфом (но о последнем Хьюи старается не вспоминать).

Иногда Хьюи задумывается о том, как он до этого докатился и почему он из сотен людей связался не с кем-то, а с Бутчером.

С Бутчером, который легко может снять проститутку, чтобы спустить ей в раскрытую глотку и выебать в зад. С Бутчером, чьи примитивные пошлые шуточки осточертели ещё в прошлом месяце. С Бутчером, которому только дай волю, и он трахнет тебя прямо в мозг, а потом смачно шлёпнет по заднице и сообщит, что ты мелкий кретин. Мелкий пиздливый кретин с недотрахом, если цитировать Бутчера и выражаться точнее. Мелкий — совсем не про разницу в росте, пусть даже Бутчер считает, что так. А недотрах — разве это проблема? Хьюи на двести процентов уверен, что нет.


End file.
